The use of many conventional computer-executable applications often requires the applications to obtain data from protected Web services. A “protected Web service” involves a computer located on a web-based network, such as the Internet, which requires the authentication and validation of a user's identity prior to permitting access to data stored on the computer. Exemplary applications that require this type of repeated data acquisition include, but are not limited to, spreadsheet applications, such as Microsoft® Excel; word processing applications, such as Microsoft® Word or Corel WordPerfect®; database applications, such as Microsoft® Access; and presentation applications, such as Microsoft® PowerPoint. For example, these applications may require access to application data that includes, but is not limited to, logical expressions, equations, dates, numbers, characters and/or any information suitable for incorporation into or use by the application.
Often, the application data sought by the user is dynamic, and use of the application requires repeated requests for access to this changing data. Take, for example, the case where the application is a spreadsheet application having a number of equations embedded within the spreadsheet, each having variables representing source data stored on an application server. In the event the source data and/or equations change, these changes must be communicated to the spreadsheet for incorporation therein, often for a large number of users. Effectuating this type of universal change to the application is cumbersome and difficult when done on an individual user basis.
To alleviate problems associated with the distribution and management of applications and changes to application data, the applications and the application data may be stored on a central computer, known in the art as an “application server.” Typically, the application server is accessible by users through a Web browser via a conventional computer network using any known Web-based protocol.
Although housing an application and application data on an application server allows for efficient control and distribution of the application and the application data, providing the application to users via a computer network introduces a number of security-related risks and problems. As such, access to the application server must be monitored to prevent access by unauthorized users. In order for a user to access the application server, which houses a desired application file, the user must first be authenticated. Typically, the user is authenticated by providing authenticating information, such as a username and a passcode, which is verified by a known authentication system.
Conventional systems require the re-authentication of a user each time a request for data is made. However, re-authenticating the user for each request is problematic for an application that requires frequent and repeated exchanges between the application and the application server. For example, an application that imports real-time data must access the application server at frequent periodic intervals, forcing the user to respond to numerous prompts for his or her authenticating information. These incessant interruptions distract the user from his or her intended purpose, leading directly to a decrease in productivity. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and a system that allows a user to access an application and/or application data stored for a protected Web service.